customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Obstergo Curse
The Obstergo Curse was a supposed curse that appears in stories written by JackieFuChan616. that was attached to the ancestors of Obstergo and any of their descendants, as well as anything they created. It affected a large number of individuals over the course of several millennia and is related to the Will of the Machines. Overview The Curse is said to a manifestation of the Will of the Machines that once ruled over Obstergo's Homeworld. It goes as follows: To the ones that destroyed the ones that created you. Shall be forced to create life of your own that will inevitably do the same. Only once the creator destroys both its creator and all its creations shall the curse be broken. This is our will, so mote it be. The curse is passed through reproduction, the artificial creation of life, or even fusions with other beings that will remain even if the fusion is undone. History Obstergo's race had been ruled by a malevolent Machine Empire for 5000 years before they successfully rebelled and destroyed the machines. The Will of the Machines was said to have supposedly inflicted a curse upon the survivors of the rebellion that would eventually drive anything their descendants created to eventually rebel and destroy those that created them, and so on for all eternity. This prediction eventually came true centuries later after the founders of Obstergo were exiled from the planet and in response destroyed it to sever any personal connections they had to it, officially setting the curse in action. It was also said to have been responsible for a longstanding tradition of the survivors for the children of various parents to kill said parents as a mercy act once they reached he age of 60. Eventually after the Exo Six were created by a faction of Obstergo in the Dark Matter Dimension, they escaped with Zeltrax later returning and destroying the base several years later. The other five Exo members used their power to devastate several Obstergo outposts before they were sealed away. Zeltrax also ultimately destroyed Obstergo in Timeline 673-A, all of these actions prolonging the curse even further. Eventually after the Parasite was given its own body by the Crystals, it attempted to destroy Zeltrax. Eventually, it created a Parasite Jr that was designed to rule alongside him. The Parasite Jr however became disillusion by his father's idea of the Parasite Empire and attempted to destroy him. He failed however due to Evo intervening and sparing the Emperor, allowing the Jr to be mind wiped. The Curse would've been wiped out right there if Zeltrax and the Parasite Jr had been destroyed at that point. However, the mind wiped Parasite was used to evolve Evo into Zark which passed on the curse to him as well. He would decades later turn on the Emperor Parasite only to have the Parasite Jr ripped out of him which eventually led to his fusion of him and the Emperor into the Dark Zexal God Emperor Parasite. Once the Emperor was destroyed by Zeltrax, this destroyed all remaining Parasite Jrs that still existed as well, officially ending the curse in Timeline 673-A. In Timeline 673, Zeltrax and Master were nearly destroyer by the Dark Zexal Parasite Clone possibly further prolonging the curse. But they were able to destroy it, however the curse wasn't eliminated until Obstergo in the new Timeline 673-A was killed. Zeltrax was forced to use the Crystals to merge with Master in Timeline 673-B to help put up a stand against Dark Breez. Eventually after Zeltrax had destroyed the Parasite and Obstergo once again, he believed the curse was over with. However, the merge had inadvertently passed on the curse to him as well. The curse eventually manifested itself once again years later after the alternate future version of the Perfectionist know as End traveled back and attempted to destroy his past self. If he had been successful, the curse would've continued to live on. However, Master was able to sacrifice himself to destroy both of them. This effect destroyed the last known individuals affected by the curse and ended it once and for all. Conception and Creation The idea of a curse provoking various characters to kill each other was conceived during the rewrite of the Final Parasite Arc into the Parasite Empire trilogy in 2016. It was added in to provide a greater sense of meaning as to why the Parasite Jr turned on his creator just like the Parasite turned on Zeltrax and so on. The additions of the curse were able to be retroactively added into the backstory of the series by coincidence. Trivia * The basis for the curse drew on several supposed real life sporting based curses such as the Curse of the Bambino and the Curse of the Colonel. * The idea of children killing their parents took inspiration from supposed rumors of children in chaotic African countries doing the same. * The curse is closely related to the Will of the Machines with both of them being destroyed at the same time. Category:User:JackieFuChan616 Category:Machines Category:Elemental Force